eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Lesser Faydark Timeline
Category:TimelinesCategory:Echoes of Faydwer Timelines This is a timeline of quests that take place in Lesser Faydark. It is aimed at characters of levels 50-60. There are 3 primary solo quest series here: the Nybright Family, the Purging of the Faydark, and a series in the Fae Court from Count Jooliin. Some of the single quests touch or intersect with these main series, and some do not. Be sure to read the footnotes. There are several quests with overlapping mobs, making it advantageous to collect these quests in batches. Purging of the Faydark Series starts with Tana #Tana's Task (53) 1 #Faydew For Tana's Mentors (54) #Seeking Uko (55) continues with Uko #A Greater Threat (56) #Signs of Growth (56) #Uko's Mentor (59) continues with Inara #Gift of the Fae Drakes (59) #Sampling the Corruption (60) #Purge (60) Nybright Camp Nybright Family Series Starts with Kurina Nybright near the Loping Plains at ( 104,-22,304 ) #Meeting the Family (50) #Seeking an Ancient Clue (53) - unlocks Sharina's quests continues with Sharina Nybright ( 105, -22, 293 ) #Catching Up With the Thexians (55) #Joining the Family (57) (Heroic) #Checking In (60) (Heroic) #Lock and Key (60) - unlocks Serith's quests continues with Serith Ludd ( 131, -21, 308 ) #Execution Order: Paariio Huttoo (60) #Execution Order: Alameth Ludd (60) #Execution Order: Prelate C'Luzz (60) Toxic Research Series Starts with Uric M'Ots ( 89,-22,321 ) #Fun With Hemotoxins (52) #Learning About Neurotoxins (55) 3 #Mycotoxins From A to Z (57) Heroic #A Strange Brew (57) Heroic Miscellaneous Starts with Tuck Longtoes ( 104, -22, 318 ) #It's Big, It's Heavy, It's Wood (53) 1 #It's Better Than Bad, It's Good (55) Starts with Trun'Gul Nybright ( 111, -22, 335 ) #Reverse Engineering Part I (53) 2 #Reverse Engineering Part II (55) (Heroic) 2 starts with Grund - prerequisite: Lock and Key ( 114, -22, 293 ) #An Investment for the Future (60) The Fae Court Service to the Fae Court starts with Count Jooliin #An Important Delivery (50) #*A Messenger's Task optional side-quest from Kalmath Gusinga (50) #Checking on the Shadowed Grove (51) #Kaari's Field Report from Kaari Eesah (52) #The Void Influence (53) #Testing the Corruption (54) #Translating an Arcane Scroll (55) ##Repaying Viiljo's Debt from Viiljo Aelii (54) #What It All Means (55) continues with Duchess Maareanna #Preserving the Sermon (55) #Capturing the Essence (56) #Harvesting the Fungus (60) #Unbinding the Suffered (60) Heroic Miscellaneous *A Strange Collection from Anniisi Illari (53) 2 *Refilling the Stores from Lady Koivuu (57) 3 *It Pays To Bee Nice from Soneej Viivi (57) 3 Camp of the Legendary Wu Wu's Three Edicts Starts with Master Kyau ( 844, 137, -467 ) #Wu's Edict of Existence (50) #Wu's Edict of Morality (60) #Wu's Edict of the Material (55) Averting Conflict Starts with Grand Master Lu Sun #Acting on a Hunch (55) (Heroic) #Applying an Antidote (55) (Heroic) The Aphotic Intersection Apparently, the following quests cannot be received until you reach a certain level (somewhere between 54 and 56) or until some other quest is done, but it is unknown what the other unlocking quest might be. Starts with Peetriini Suulo #First Ones In, Last Ones Out (55) Heroic Starts with Kaari Eesah #Holding the Line (60) Starts with Annelo Jukko #Poking the Paranormal (60) Starts with Pinjya Viivi #For Whom the Doll Tolls (60) Heroic starts with Aleta Rannikko #Into the Shadowed Grove (72) Heroic See Also Soloing Timeline Footnotes 1 These quests require you to hunt Treespirits and should be done together. 2 These quests require you to hunt Thexians and should be done together. 3 These quests require you to hunt Honeybrood bees and should be done together.